Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures of Happy Tree Friends
NOTE: This may contents highly graphic and cartoon violence which it may cause death of the characters but not the three protagonists and the three villains. Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures of Happy Tree Friends is an one hundred and forty episode were the heroes in the unknown world where their are filled with intro animals where their were in danger by hazards, traps and others so the heroes must find out what is going on this world with lots of deaths. Which it was been based on the famous internet video of the same name which it was become as a bloodshed so the creator will make an new story (like an film) to fit the story of what happen that the heroes will know is going on. Plot The heroes were in the new world that it's known as Tree Town so their were meet an red female porcupine name Flaky and an green male bear name Flippy who needed an help to make an tree house who was created by Handy the beaver so the heroes were argeed to help, after whe work is almost done but one of the nails is been stolen by an two green raccoons name Lifty and Shifty which Jacob got Lifty and tells him what he was been doing so Lifty is kicked at Jacob and escapes which it was lefted an ID card of Lifty that their were start to call Lumpy the male blue moose to help them out then Lumpy is been slipped at the water and almost been killed by saw that it was been safed by Bubbyaustin and Colin must explans what is happen to everyone that their have lots of accidents so Flippy ask them that their were been killed by anything all day and night so the heroes knew that Lifty and Shifty were use the plan with the three villains so the heroes needed to get all the people to stick togther then later Colin meet Giggles the pink female bear on their first seen and make her as a friend so she argeed, then their were finally got all the people around in the town and follow with them to stop the villains for the death from the people. Meanwhile at the graveyard the three villains is making an new plan that their were hired of Lifty and Shifty to make sure their will never make mistakes that the villains is gave them the Luckily rings (from the three villains and the two henchmen) that their will never been killed which their were found an tombstone of "Tiger General" which Evil CJ bring him back to life that the general is feeling good which he was been killed by Flippy long ago so he was been joined with the three villains to help them out. At the river their were found lots of logs that their can get pass so Colin will go first then he succeed to pass when Bubbyausitn and Jacob is pass from those, so it's the Mole turn that he was been blind which he passes it while Toothy is been hurted by Splinter which he was been killed by got a leg of the logs and fall at the waterfall by the sharp rocks so their were been woried of Toothy's death which Flippy is been scared and it happened that he was going insane which Lumpy spash him with water to snap it out which Colin is never known what happen to Flippy so Flippy explans that it was an evil version of him is known as Fliqpy that it will kill everyone by see him which the real Flippy is finally kill Fliqpy about few months ago which the evil version is back so he will make sure it will not happen to his friends so the heroes must go on but an falling rocks at the mountain which it killed Pop, Cub and The Mole so their were four deaths of the town people. W.I.P. Cast Locations *Tree Town Script See here: Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures of Happy Tree Friends/Script Soundtrack See here: Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures of Happy Tree Friends/Soundtrack Gallery See here: Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures of Happy Tree Friends/Gallery Trivia *Unlike the original Happy Tree Friends which the characters are never talk around the series so in this story that their can talk. Category:MA Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:Episodes Category:Animated films